(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of an apparatus for increasing fuel efficiency of motor vehicles and more particularly to a tailgate apparatus for reducing wind or air resistance drag of the tailgate apparatus on the motor vehicle to enhance fuel economy.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The problem of increased fuel consumption of a motor vehicle resulting from air resistance or drag at increased speed is well know. The problem has been addressed in a number of ways or approaches on the prior art, but none of the offered solutions has been widely accepted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,870 to Penn is entitled "combined Truck Bed Storage Compartment And Spoiler" and discloses a conventional pickup truck motor vehicle having a cargo carrying compartment or bed having a horizontal floor, opposing vertical side walls and a pivoting or swingable rear panel or tailgate. The disclosed apparatus includes a bed plate or panel and a top plate or panel. The top panel is pivotally attached to the bed plate to enable placement in either a horizontal flat portion to enable full cargo or load carrying capacity or an inclined compartment forming position relative to the tailgate. When in the inclined position the top panel also serves as an air drag reducer or air spoiler for the closed tailgate panel.
Deaver et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,213 discloses the use of an aerodynamic spoiler mounted on the top edge of a closed tailgate to reduce draft or wind resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. Slater 4,884,383 is entitled "Combined Air Foil and Loading Ramp For Pickup Truck". The loading ramp panel is attached to the top edge of a conventional tailgate panel and is positioned within the confines of the bed when the tailgate is in the upright closed position to form an angled air foil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,265 to Mader discloses a pick up truck cargo bed tailgate arrangement having a tailgate movable to three positions. In addition to the normal horizontal or open position and the closed or upright cargo carrying positions, the tailgate panel may be positioned (FIG. 4), horizontally by swinging about an upper edge pivot axis and sliding forward in the cargo bed to assume a parallel horizontal position spaced from the bed floor to reduce air resistance.
Disclosed in Austin U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,035 is a tailgate construction or mounting bracket apparatus that also operates to position the tailgate panel horizontally above the cargo bed.
Morgan U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,905 discloses three embodiments of modified tailgate construction to minimize the air brake effect when in the closed or upright position. The first embodiment (FIGS. 1-4) provides a mesh screen tailgate panel to provide for air passage through the closed tailgate to reduce air drag. A separate thin cover plate may be installed if desired to contain a particular cargo. The second disclosed embodiment (FIGS. 5-8) employs a movable shutter arrangement which may be placed and secured in the open position to attain the same effect. I the third disclosed embodiment (FIGS. 9-10), the tailgate panel is provided with a screened window or cutout for providing an air passage or vent and having a pivoting door that may be locked in the open or closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,066 to Norman is entitled "Directional Flow Tailgate". The modified tailgate is formed with angle slats to enhance drive vision and allow airflow through the tailgate.
The Smith U.S. Pat. No 4,372,601 is entitled "Air Drag Reducing Tailgate". The disclosed tailgate is mounted so it folds or rotates flat into the cargo bed to eliminate the unsafe condition that exists when the tailgate extends outside the body of the vehicle in the usual open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,759 to Wine discloses a tailgate that may be positioned and secured at a plurality of streamlined angular positions to minimize air draft using a top tailgate pivot.
Benchoff U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,498 discloses a telescoping panel that may be positioned to form a tapered or angled air foil located in the truck bed.
Voehringer U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,655 discloses a tailgate actuator for use on a station wagon vehicle. The actuator includes a hydraulically actuated cylinder powered by an electrically driven hydraulic pump to move the tailgate between the open and closed positions.